THE UNTOLD STORY OF NINJAGO
by Ezra Pearl
Summary: Thing never said about Ninjago Thing you will know now
1. prolouge part 1

This is the untold story of Ninjago, which has been hidden by people for many years it goes like this...

A Long time ago Earthland a land where mages and non-mages lived peacefully for many years until the arrival or birth of Zeref, the most evil and strongest mage in the universe. He used dark magic it was said he could control evil beings at will. He began attacking innocent people who could not defend themselves soon the magic counsel put together a strong team of 9 major elements and asked help of the demon queen of the dark world and she agreed, soon the 10 of them had imprisoned Zeref . The magic counsel feared that someone like Zeref would rise again so for the safety of the non-mages they decided to create another world with not man. He began attacking innocent people who could not defend themselves soon the magic counsel put together a strong team of 9 major elements and asked help of the demon queen of the dark world and she agreed, soon the 10 of them had imprisoned Zeref . The magic counsel feared that someone like Zeref would rise again so for the safety of the non-mages they decided to create another world with non-mages.

The demon queen was not like her ancestors she was different. She was kind and beautiful. She decided to give her world to these people so they could live happily. Her people were aganist her but they too wanted people to change their view on demons so they eventually agreed. So the making of the land began. Soon the land was complete so they decided to name it NINJAGO well mostly because the 9 of them were ninjas they went by th following names=

Montemogry – LIGHT

Dinah- earth

Mariah-ice

Richard-fire

Maxmillian-lightening

Arthur-air

Jennifer-nature

Carlos-water

Lucas-metal

Dinette-the demon queen

So they were the ones. They got married and settled down in Ninjago keeping the past behind them also erasing everyones memory of earthland ever existing. Light got married and had 2 kids Garmadon and Wu.


	2. Prolouge part 2

Prologue part 2

Every one of the ninjas got married other the demon queen. Now Queen Dinette was hundreds of years old

But she looked like a young girl of 17. This was because demons age very slowly. Dinette was 200 years old.

Fire got married and had twins Sky and Jake they were both identical. Fire was Greek so he married a Greek princess. Metal was Spanish he married the daughter of Mika a member of the magic Council and had a daughter Emma. Earth was Mexican and she married and had 2 sons Lou and Luke. Lightening was scandavian, married and had a daughter Edna. Nature also got married and had a daughter named Liana. Ice was English and she had a son named Julian. Water got married and he had a son named Cyrus he was also English. Air was Italian and he got married and had a son named max.

Sky inherited the fire powers from his dad and in each family the eldest child did.

Fire-sky

Metal- Emma

Lightening- Edna

Earth- Lou

Nature- liana

Ice- Julian

Light- garmadon

Water- Cyrus

Air- Max

Unfortunately not all of them discovered their

Powers. Wu, sky and garmadon were the only ones the rest hi their past from their children. Dinette fell in love with sky , sky did too. Many were aganist their relationship but they did not care . in looks dinette looked younger than sky but in reality she was not.

According to the demon laws a demons powers could be passed down to their child which should be the gender of the demon parentin their case a girl. Now the 2nd generation were getting married and having kids little did they know that it would be these kids that would change the way of the world.

(A/N I guess you guys know the story until they defeat morro but in this none of that happened in this story the ninjas never knew Nya because Kai never talked about her but in this version the there 5 ninjas and 5 kunoichi and don't worry Nya will make a great appearance soon also a quite shocking one stay tuned)


	3. Chapter 3 Brookestone

Chapter – 1

Brookestone

Cole, son of Lou and Liana. The elder child of the couple. He inherited earth powers from his dad. His dad was a performer unlike his mom who was an athlete. He inherited his mom's qualities. He has emerald green eyes, tanned skin and is quite handsome. He has black hair, which look brown when in sunlight. He is very muscular.

Lena, Cole's younger sister and Lou and Liana's youngest child. She inherited nature powers from her mom. She takes after her dad has a performer instead of an athlete like her mom and brother. She also has black hair and emerald green eyes along with tanned skin. She had waist length straight hair unlike her brother who had wavy sort hair.

Lou and liana go divorced when Cole and Lena were very young. Liana got custody of Lena and Lou of Cole. Secretly Cole admires his mom more than his dad and Lena vice-versa.

Wu, also known has Sensei Wu now recruited Cole when he went on a trekking expedition and told him the story that you all know (a/n you know the one they say in the episodes) then trained him. Cole was Wu's second student.

Lena was the first girl to come; she came after the boys were recruited by Sensei. She met Sensei by accident when she was lost in the forest.

Both the siblings are not very close but do love each other and know when they need each other their sibling bond is a very unlikely one.


	4. Chapter 4 Walker

Chapter – 2

Walker

Jayson Walker son of Edna and Edward(Ed) Walker. Also known has Jay. He receives his lightening powers form his mother Edna. He is a quick thinker and good in defence. He has ginger brown hair and electric blue eyes along with fair skin. He is what people would call cute and sexy.

He has a knack for inventing and is the most light headed in the team. He is also the most talkative one. He was the third one to be recruited by sensei Wu.

Both of his parents are proud of him and never leave his side. When he joined sensei Wu,

At first he was confused whether he should join them because he was very different.

On the end Cole and Kai convinced him to stay and become the blue ninja of lightening.


	5. Chapter 5 Shiori

Chapter – 3

Shiori

Arisa Shiori was the elder daughter of air. She had an elder brother Morro but died at birth and her younger sister aria died when Arisa was 10 years old. Her father died of grief when Arisa was in middle school and her mother when she was 15 years old.

Arisa is the grey ninja of air. She has mouse brown hair and grey eyes with fair skin. Her hair is waist length and is very thick and wavy. She is afraid of relationships but is a great friend. She incredibly talented in engineering and is creative.

She was the second girl to be recruited by Sensei Wu. Lena was her first true friend. The girls were trained in a different dojo so they never met the boys until all of them were recruited. At first she was afraid but because of Misako's gentle nature she got over her fear.


	6. Chapter 6 Mei

Chapter – 4

Mei

Rika Lavender Mei the daughter of Metal. Rika's mom died when she was 12 and her dad could never really get over her mom. That's when he began to sexually abuse her. At first she thought it was normal but then later realised it was not. After gathering up a lot of courage at the age of 13 she filed a legal complain and her father was arrested. She was sent to the care of her aunt (mother's elder sister).

Rika had dark red hair which she always colours and wears short clothes, she has a rather crazy behaviour mostly because she wants to hide her past.

Rika is the teal ninja of metal and was the third one to be recruited by Sensei Wu. She found a second mother in Misako.


	7. Chapter 7 Julian

Chapter- 5

Julian

Zane was created by Dr Julian in the memory of his dead son, Ezekiel. But Zane was very different from Ezekiel. Zane being an android didn't feel has much has a human felt but Dr Julian grew found of him has a second son.

Soon Dr Julian grew old, for Zane to have a better life he erased his memories and sent him to Sensei Wu for care. Dr Julian was an ice wizard so he had put his powers in Zane. Thus Zane became the child of ice.

Zane was the fourth one to be called into the team of boys. At first he felt awkward to be along with anyone but his pet falcon who at that time was thought to be an actual animal. Zane was very intellectual; in short he was the smartest among them all. Zane was afraid that his brothers would not accept him because he was very different from the rest but that was where he was wrong, the boys welcomed him with open arms, they accepted him for who he was not he wasn't. That's when Zane realised the true value of family and he promised himself that he would never let go.

Zane is the white ninja of ice. His casual clothes, he mostly wears black jeans and a white shirt paired with a pair of framed glasses and a sleeveless hoodie jacket. He has light blonde hair and icy blue eyes; he looks British and is also quite tall and well built.


	8. Chapter 8 Borg

Chapter – 6

Borg

Pixel, an intelligence program who was created by Cyrus because he felt lonely. But Pixel managed to win Cyrus's heart has a daughter quite fast. Cyrus from the blue prints made by Dr Julian created a female body for Pixel. It was then Pixel truly became Cyrus's daughter.

Pixel couldn't shake the fact that she was a robot. She longed to be human but knew it was impossible. Cyrus had transferred his power over water to Pixel but like him she couldn't discover it on her own.

Pixel had silver skin and green eyes with a well shaped body figure. She is quite tall and also has silver hair, which shimmers a bit in the sun. That is her real appreance. When she goes out in the public she has a fake skin to make her look like a human.

She was the last girl and person to be recruited for the team. At she did not agree because she did not wish to leave her father but upon Cyrus's saying she agreed.

Pixel looks British. She is the cyan ninja of water.

In her casual look she wears a short cyan skirt paired with a cute grey top and a hat. She was built to look 19 yrs.


	9. Chapter 9 Garmadon

Chapter-8

Garmadon

Lloyd is the ninja of light. He was the last of the boys to be called upon mostly because he was very young. He agreed to drink tomorrow's tea and become older so can help the team.

Lloyd had mostly a quiet childhood other than having an evil father. His father had left him but this time his mom stayed long enough for Lloyd to remember her.

When he was old enough his mother gave him to Sensei Wu who accepted him gradually since he was his nephew. There the older boys took care of him until he was older. He is a bit of a prankster but is very loyal to his family and friends. It is this quality that gets him into a lot trouble over time.

He is the green ninja of light. His casual clothes include a pair of beige pants and a green t shirt with a white hoodie paired with green sneakers. He has dirty blonde hair darker than Zane's and striking green eyes. With incredibly good looks. When is turned older he becomes 17 years old and loves candy which is quite weird.


	10. Chapter 10 Smith

Chapter –9

Smith

Kai and Nya Smith the children of Sky and the Demon queen.

Kai inherited their father's powers and his sister their mothers. When his mother gave birth to Nya she died because of the transfer of power. On the other hand since Nya was half human it was not possible for her to accept her mother's power. Because of this Nya was very weak and on the advice if Sensei Wu Sky sent Nya to Mystake to care for her. Mystake, who was half demon, too took the position of mother in Nya's life.

Sky died because if a broken heart 2 years after Nya was born, Sensei Wu on being Kai's godfather took him in and raised him to the ninja of fire. Kai was Wu's first student. On Mystake's advice Nya's existence was kept a secret from everyone and Kai got to meet her once in a while.

Kai has dark brown red hair and fiery red brown eyes. He tanned and has spiky hair. He is the red ninja of fire. In his casual wear he mostly wear blue jeans and a red sleeveless hoodie with the first 4 buttons open and a dog tag which has his sister's name engraved on it.

Nya is tiny at first because of weak body. She has midnight black hair and red eyes. At first she is shown wearing a pair of black shorts and a plain red t shirt. She too has a dog tag with her brother's name engraved on it.


End file.
